Finding A Rose
by lilywood16
Summary: With a little help from Jack, the Doctor begins searching for a way to get Rose back. As the words Bad Wolf appear more and more, both worry something is very wrong in the universe, especially when the stars are going out.
1. Chapter 1: Jack

The Doctor let the smile slide from his face as he shut the door. He had dropped Donna off to see her family for awhile, leaving him alone. The Doctor wanted to shout or cry or possibly both. His hearts ached. It had been several years since he'd lost her, several years since she had gone. He gently picked up her jacket and brought it to his face. The jacket was one that he remembered from his past. He'd been a different man then, so angry and sad and lonely. It had only taken him a few hours to see that he needed her. His grumpy, gruff self had seen it and he had asked her, twice. His beautiful pink and yellow human. He had fallen for her even then, loved her. Never had he been so attached to someone, never had anyone changed him so much as she had. The moment he took her hand, his hearts were hers. He doubted she'd want a grumpy old man like him. Even when he'd changed, he doubted it. But things changed ever so slightly, he saw things, things she did. She cared for him, and obviously liked him on some level. It took almost losing her on Krop Torr before he saw what it was. She loved him on some level, she was crying and he held her, a few tears of his own escaping. She never saw them. Even when he took her home later, she didn't see.

Jackie Tyler obviously knew though, she cornered him when his Rose was in bed. Jackie Tyler stood glaring, her hands on her hips and accused him.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

The Doctor sighed at the woman's theatrics, but stayed silent. He let his shoulders and the mask over his features drop. Jackie Tyler was shocked at the state he was in. It only took her moments to figure it out. The Doctor was silent, but a brief flash of pain and fear was all Jackie needed to see.

"Oh Doctor. Sit down." He sat on her couch, hands in his lap. "What happened?"

The Doctor told her everything, not bothering to censor his own emotions from the tale. Jackie just listened, hiding the recording device beside her leg. When he finished she finally spoke again.

"Doctor, it wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that?!" He snapped eyes flashing suddenly.

"She never would have been hurt, she never would have even been there if it weren't for me. She almost died!"

"But she didn't." Jackie said softly.

"Doctor, you made her stay on the space station, if she had gone down with you, she would have died. You made her stay, why?"

"What?"

"Why did you make her stay on that station?"

"I don't know!" He said frustrated. He was pacing now, agitated as Jackie continued on.

"You sent her home to me once, even if it meant you would have no escape, why? You made sure she couldn't follow you back, why? Everytime you go someplace, you always look to make sure she's safe first. Why Doctor, why if humans are so insignificant, so unimportant in the universe do you keep traveling with her? You know wherever you go is dangerous and still you take her, and when she inevitably ends up in danger, you save her and bring her back to me. Why do you do it Doctor?"

"I…" he was unable to finish as he realized how Jackie had caught him.

"I can't let her go." He finally said and then he was talking too fast. "I can't ever let her go, I can't move on, I won't ever move on. She's to perfect for me, I know I'm no good for her but I can't let her go. Even if I tried, I couldn't not have her with me. I didn't have anyone, have anything before her. I wanted to die, but I didn't. I was a harsh, gruff, grieving old man, but she saw through it. She knew. I lost my hearts to Rose Tyler the second I took her hand. She knew my pain, she made me better, she fixed me, taught me to be a better person, she made me different, made me a man I could be proud of, a man who helped, who lived up to his name. She knew everything and still she gave me everything I needed. She gave me a purpose when I was dead, she gave me a reason to live.

DAMMIT!"

Jackie jumped in suprise.

"Doctor?"

"I can't ever leave her, can't ever let her go because I can't live without her. I love Rose Tyler. I love Rose Tyler more than anything."

"Doctor, don't ever let that change."

The Doctor felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he remembered another conversation with a visionary on a planet not long before he'd met Rose.

"You have lived many lives, and died so often. Even now you are dead. Your hearts are dead, they do not feel."

"I know." The Doctor had said bitingly. The woman ignored him, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. Her expressions changed as she looked at him. She reached out to place a hand between his hearts. A strange sensation radiated outward from the woman's hand.

"You have suffered much, so much and yet the universe still calls out, the universe still needs the Doctor. The universe and time itself see you, they see your pain." The woman's expression began to change to one of happiness, but became bittersweet. "They will give you that which you crave only to rip it away. She will send a friend, one to help bring back your lost rose, but only at a price, for the only way to keep it is for it to die." The visionary withdrew and smiled softly.

More memories, conversations with Jackie, the ones where he told her about her daughter, the ones where every sentence was full of love. The ones where he simply repeated the words over and over. He loved Rose Tyler, would give anything for her, but he loved her too much to get her back now, because if he did, she would die. The Doctor held the jacket tightly. He'd been strong for too long. He'd lost the last thing tying him to Earth. He traveled as far as he could, back to the place where his home had once been. Emptiness greeted him and that was all he felt. There were no friends, no one to see the universe with, no one crying out for help. For once, it was the doctor screaming out in pain, screaming out to the endless sky and the emptiness of the Tardis. Even his ever faithful friend could not ease the pain as it ripped through him. He sank to the grating, for the first time in all his lives, the Doctor gave up. He lost the hope of ever seeing the only being he'd ever loved this deeply. He gave up on ever being happy again. The Doctor simply gave up and as he did, the change began. It ripped from him, his anguish at losing her so profound that everyone felt the depth of his pain, in some it was barely perceptible, but anyone who'd ever known the Doctor, who'd seen him, who'd been saved by him, who'd ever heard of what he'd done for them felt it deeply. His pain reverberated even reaching out and finding the one person whose anguish matched his own, the one person who caused it. It reached her and settled in her, tearing at her heart and ripping through her head. She screamed out as his pain reverberated in her skull. Her father and best friend reached her, trying to help. It did nothing. Her mother reached her with a sad smile. She bent and pulled her daughter close.

"He loves you Rose Tyler."

The Doctor's pain was so much diminished that those who best knew him, those he considered friends, barely heard him. As the Doctor's cry faded, he slumped over, letting himself go. The Tardis worriedly watched him sit for days, staring at the image of his Rose, the only companion she too had loved. She'd liked them all, but she had always loved the pink and yellow girl. As the Doctor got worse, she prepared to take him to the only one left in this universe who could help, the only other companion she'd loved, the one who could understand the Doctor's pain, the same pain he felt. She took him to Cardiff, landing in the middle of Torchwood three's hub. The people working there had stumbled back in shock as the blue box arrived. They all drew guns and the Tardis locked her doors. One of the humans went to get him.

"Jack! Jack!" Someone was trying to wake him. It was Gwen.

"Gwen? What…"

"There's something…someone in the hub." Jack shot out of bed, not bothering with a shirt. He grabbed his gun and followed Gwen. When his eyes landed on the blue box, he froze.

"We can't open it, it's locked." Owen said.

"You need a key." Jack said, voice tired. He walked forward, setting down the gun. The others watched as Jack lifted the key on a chain around his neck and inserted it into the lock. The Tardis hummed urgently as Jack pushed the door open. Jack's eyes widened, the Doctor sat on the grating, he was sad, so sad. He looked up at Jack as he sat in front of him. Gwen peeked in the door to see Jack sitting in front of a man in a white shirt and pinstripe pants. The man looked depressed, so sad that Gwen's heart ached for him. She watched as Jack's expression slowly showed traces of the same devastation. They both stared at their laps.

"I-I-I miss her." The man spoke. Jack sighed.

"Me too."

"I love her Jack, I love her and I can't ever have her back because she'll die." Jack looked grim.

"Doctor?"

"I met a visionary once, before…she told me that the universe and time itself was sending something to me. 'They will give you that which you crave only to rip it away. She will send a friend, one to bring back your lost rose, but only at a price, for the only way to keep it is for it to die.' Rose can't ever come back, I won't ever get her back, because if I do, she dies."

"Doctor, I need to give you something."

"What?"

"It's from Rose, well, Bad Wolf."

"Show me."

Jack and the Doctor got to their feet and walked out into the hub. The Doctor absently patted the Tardis as he left to follow Jack, unconsciously grabbing Rose's old jacket. Jack got to his office and stopped short. There was an entire cork board filled with the two words. Over and over again, some familiar, some not. He brushed his fingers over the pictures then turned to Jack. Jack had a box on his desk. The Doctor came forward. The box was older than almost anything and the Doctor was shocked to see it was Gallifreyan. He looked up at Jack sharply.

"Where did you get this?"

"Look." Jack said and the Doctor looked. Written in his native language were the words he'd never hoped to see again.

"Bad Wolf." Jack nodded and then opened it. Inside were several things and letters. Jack rifled through them. Near the bottom was a thick, heavy envelope. His name, the name he'd had before he'd been the Doctor. He opened the envelope and pulled out the first piece of paper.

Dear Theta,

I knew, even before you did that someday you would have to destroy Gallifray. I saw how alone, how angry and hurt you were. It is what I saw in the schism. Time itself told me to write this letter. There is a rose in your future, one beautiful enough to help even you heal, I have seen the rose wither and die, and your life dimmed too. I have also seen the rose bloom fuller and brighter than ever before and then you too grow brighter. Find the rose, hold her close, but a rose has thorns too, watch out.

Romana

The Doctor looked absolutely confused. Jack just watched him curiously. The next letter held an unfamiliar handwriting.

Dear Theta,

Before you were born, I saw this outcome. I chanced across a future version of you in my travels. You told me what will come to pass. Gallifrey will fall, by your hand. I and none of our people will blame you. You were not alone, you never spent your life alone. She was what you needed, it has never happened before, but there she was. A human had stolen the hearts of the last Time Lord. You were searching for her, searching for the woman you loved. You will find her, have no doubt.

Father

The Doctor felt a single tear slide down his cheek.

"Doctor?" Jack asked, slightly concerned.

"They're letters, from my father, and my best friend on Gallifrey. " Jack was quiet. The doctor reached for the last letter, frowning at the pink fabric in the envelope. He pulled the fabric free, the envelope had to be bigger, the fabric was part of a shawl he'd seen once before. It had been Rose's. He opened the last letter.

Dear Theta,

When we first met, it was on Satellite five. You know who I am. I am the Bad Wolf, I am Rose Tyler, the calm before the Oncoming Storm, I have many names. I found Rose Tyler, the only woman in the universe and I became Rose Tyler just as Rose Tyler became Bad Wolf. You search for her, you must move quickly. Rose Tyler does not belong in the parallel world, her very existance is threatened. If you do not find her, she will die. With you, the chance of her death is less. Find Rose Tyler, she is vital to the survival of the universe as well as your own survival. She loves you just as you love her. The universe will not survive if Rose Tyler dies in the parallel world. The stars are going out. Stop them and find Rose Tyler.

Bad Wolf

P.S. she will need the scarf when you find her. Not right away, but probably pretty soon.

There was one more sheet of paper.

Dear Doctor,

I left this with Jack, a future version, I think. He should give it to you. In case I never get the chance, I love you Doctor. There, now I know Bad Wolf wrote you a letter too, here's mine.

I remember some things from the vortex, things you wouldn't believe. I'm changing, and I don't know why. You'll see me soon, I've seen that. In the meantime, go save some worlds.

Love,

Rose Tyler

The Doctor smiled at that. It was so like Rose, so undeniably her that he couldn't help the half-laugh half-sob. Jack was still watching him, but at the Doctor's smile, he felt relief. The man looked up at Jack and then he held out the shawl to him.

"Hold onto this for me please Jack. She'll want to see you, this just gives me the excuse." Jack grinned impishly at him. Then he had a thought.

"Do you still have a phone?"

"Yes…" the Doctor said slowly, wondering what Jack was getting at.

"Give me your number so I can call if something happens here and so you can call when you find Rose." The Doctor nodded and slipped the envelope into his pocket.

He was much happier as he exited Jack's office. Jack had pulled on his shirt and both were chuckling at something. The rest of Torchwood three looked on in confusion and slight suspicion. Jack walked with the Doctor right up to door of the Tardis. The Doctor held out his hand, but Jack ignored it and hugged the Doctor who laughed. He patted Jack's shoulder and then he did a double take when saw Gwen.

"Old Cardiff family?" He asked her. When she nodded slowly, he grinned.

Jack didn't seem to know why the Doctor was grinning, he didn't get the chance to ask. The Doctor climbed into the Tardis. Jack stepped back to watch as the Tardis dematerialized. The rest of his team began shouting out questions. Jack groaned and then began to answer what he could.

"Yes, he is an alien."

"No, he's not a threat."

"Of course I'm sure! I traveled with him and…we traveled together for awhile."

It seemed only Gwen and Tosh recognized Jack's hesitation. He was hiding something and from the look of pain that flashed across his face, it hurt. The both sidetracked the rest of the team and it wasn't long before they were all back at work.


	2. Chapter 2: Hoping For a Chance

The Doctor had lied when he told Donna how long it had been since he'd traveled with Rose. He had lied when he said it had only been a few years. It had been a long time for him. Time worked differently in the parallel world though, he had no idea how long it would have been. He supposed it was true what the humans said about many things, but he wanted to smack whoever had said time heals all wounds. Time just made it hurt for him. He desperately pushed the morbid thoughts away. He let the memory of the letter in his breast pocket surface. He smiled a true smile, Rose would come back. When he landed and the doors opened to admit Donna, he grinned. She took two steps forward and stopped. He looked at her, she was gaping at him in shock. His smile disappeared.

"What?" He asked her, she just stared. "What?…Donna why are you staring at me?" She shook herself.

"You're smiling, you're happy."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked in confusion.

"No!" She said rushing it out quickly, "I meant you're smiling and I can see it in your eyes. You're happier than I've ever seen you." He smiled softly.

"Good news tends to do that to a person."

"Good news? What kind of good news?"

"Rose."

"The Rose, as in love of your lives Rose?"

"That's the one."

"She's back?"

"Well not yet, but time itself has vouched for her return."

"Time itself…back up, what do you mean?"

"Well, I went to the Medusa Cascade, went to see where Gallifrey had been, guess I was feeling worse than I realized, Tardis took me to see Jack and what do you know he's got letters from all over time from different people, all of them saying I'm going to get her back and then I saw Bad Wolf, which is actually Rose, which is a huge paradox, thought it was over with, but apparently not anyway Jack said to call him if she shows up…"

"DOCTOR!" Donna yelled startling him. "Shut up a minute. Gallifrey, explain, short, to the point."

"Gallifrey is my planet, had red grass, silver trees, orange sky two suns. Grew up there, it got destroyed in the Time War."

"Lovely, Bad Wolf?"

"Well that's actually complicated. Bad Wolf is Rose, time incarnate, she ended the Time War. She's the one who told me Rose is coming back. Also left a lovely scarf for us to hold onto…"

"Doctor focus! Now, who is Jack?"

"Er well, it might be easier to show you. Mind a trip to Cardiff?" Donna seemed to ponder it for a moment.

"Alright." The Doctor set the coordinates and was suprised when they actually landed in Cardiff. He opened the doors. They were in the hub again. Several suprised faces greeted him.

"You were here just last week." Gwen said.

"I was?" The Doctor asked.

"You can relax Doctor, nothing happened. Your last visit was last week. We talked about Bad Wolf." Donna shoved past the Doctor.

"Oi spaceman, quit blocking the doors." Jack grinned.

"Who's this?"

"Donna Noble, that is Jack. Don't you even think about it Jack! I need someone less…me to explain Bad Wolf."

"When are we?" Donna asked.

"Cardiff, 2010." Jack answered, motioning for them to follow. Donna was eager to do so. The Doctor closed and locked the Tardis and turned to follow Jack. Jack had pulled out the box again. He handed the Doctor a few letters. The Doctor handed one directly to Donna. It was her name written on the front, although it was in Gallifreyan. She shrugged and opened it. The Doctor held three five other letters. He handed one to Jack.

"Martha Jones, Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey…Mickey Smith! He's not even in this universe."

"Uh Jack, we've got visitors." Gwen said. Jack stuffed the letter into his coat pocket grabbed the scarf and followed her.

"Who?"

"UNIT."

"Lovely." Jack found his hub full of UNIT personnel, a lot of them were messing with the Tardis.

"OI!" The Doctor said getting everyone's attention. "Hand off my box!"

"ATTENTION!" A familiar voice yelled, everyone snapped to attention stance. "I want all UNIT personnel out, NOW!" They all scrambled out until it was just Martha left.

"Hello Doctor, Donna, Jack."

"Martha Jones!" Jack said grinning while Donna smiled. The Doctor remembered the letter and walked down the stairs to give it to her. She took it curiously.

"You sure it's mine?"

"Yes. I think it's on purpose. You can't very well read it if you can't tell it's addressed to you. It helps ensure you get it at the right time. But I still have letters for Sarah Jane and Mickey…oh alright fine! We'll do a little meddling. Jack give me your wrist."

"Doc, what are you…are you fixing my vortex manipulator?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, you're going to fetch Sarah Jane Smith for me. She lives at number 13 Bannerman Road in Ealing." Jack grinned and disappeared.

He reappeared in an attic of some sort and barely ducked the book thrown at him.

"That wasn't very nice!" He said. The woman just glared.

"Why are you in my attic!?"

"Because the Doctor doesn't just knock on people's front doors apparently. I'm Jack, are you Sarah Jane Smith?" She nodded. "The Doctor asked me to bring you to Torchwood Three in Cardiff."

"Mum? Can I come out now?"

"Yes Luke." A teenage boy stepped out and Jack blinked in suprise. He turned back to Sarah Jane.

"Why?"

"We've all got letters apparently, addressed in Gallifreyan." Sarah's eyes brightened."

"Luke, I'm going to be out for awhile. Stay here. And I mean it. Stay in the house, attic if you can. I may need you and Mr Smith." She let Jack take her hand and place it on the vortex manipulator. In a flash they were back in Cardiff. The Doctor was studying a large metal sphere, looking more and more worried by the second.

"Doctor?"

"Ah Sarah Jane, here you are." He handed her a letter. She noticed two women with similar letters.

"What's this?" Jack asked."

"Void ship." The Doctor said darkly.

"What's a void ship?" Martha asked.

"A ship that's made for traveling through the void, the deadspace, nothing can survive there except for maybe this."

"So why don't you like it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The last time I saw a void ship was at Canary Wharf, there were a billion Dalek's inside of it. It's the day I lost Rose. Captain, I don't suppose you have any blasters?" Jack grinned.

"Actually, I do."

"Mind getting them just in case?" Jack nodded and handed a blaster to Martha, he had the other. The Doctor stepped back.

"It's opening, has been since you two got here."

"Have any of you touched it?" The Doctor asked. Everyone said no. The Doctor sighed.

"Donna, I need you to touch it."

"No way! I ain't touching the space ball!"

"Donna please, you have the least amount of Artron Energy, the ship feeds off of it. I don't want to give it too much power in case it's inhabitants are hostile. If Jack or I touch it, it would be an all you can eat buffet. Martha and Sarah Jane are still risky. Even you're risky, but the least risky."

"Fine!" She huffed walking forward. "I just have to touch it."

"Yes, just slap it and run back." Donna tensed and then hit it before sprinting back to her spot behind Jack and Martha. The sphere opened and the Doctor's jaw dropped.

"Here I am actually expecting a fight and what do I get? Mickey Mouse!" Jack said walking forward as the man dropped to the floor, dusting off his pants.

"You can talk Captain Cheesecake!" He grinned and they both gave a quick hug. Mickey pulled back.

"Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith."

"Mickey Smith! Didn't think I'd see you again." Sarah Jane said happily.

"Us Smiths got to stick together." He said smiling. He hugged the older woman and turned to introduce himself.

"I'm Mickey Smith, traveled with the Doctor and Rose. Met Captain Jack a few times and Sarah Jane. Don't think I've met you two before."

"I'm Martha Jones. I traveled after Rose." Mickey winced.

"How bad was it?"

"He wasn't doing very well, but it got better."

"I'm Donna, Donna Noble. I'm his current companion. Tell me, does he ever smile, like really smile?"

"Why?"

"Never seen him do it till today, I come in and he's blabbing on about Jack and a box and letters and Rose and a Bad Wolf."

"Bad Wolf?" Mickey asked startled. He turned to the Doctor in shock. The Doctor handed him the letter.

Dear Mickey,

You and Jack I'm sorry to say are going to know more than the others. You can't tell them. Jack and you have to know because of the role you play in this, something is coming, it's one of the reasons you came. The stars are going out and soon, very soon, the parrallel world will not exist, none of them will. The void is dying even now, but you can't say anything to the Doctor. All of you are going to have to stop this together. Stay in London, you'll have to save Sarah Jane. Tell her to bring the warp star when the time comes. You will not return to the parallel world again, you will find a different path with the companion the Doctor never noticed. Be safe, keep watch.

Love,

Rose

Each of the companions read their letters silently.

Dear Donna Noble,

You've seen me before and will see me again. You asked what Bad Wolf is, she is me, she is time itself, a goddess in her own right. We are the same and it's through Bad Wolf that I will return to this universe. Stay with the Doctor, he's going to need you more than ever and under no circumstances let him keep that blasted hand of his in the console room or the kitchen.

Thanks, your future friend, hopefully, Rose Tyler

Dear Sarah Jane,

I can do nothing more than make you a promise, something is coming, something big, something dangerous and you can't protect your son. I promise you this, he will survive. He will be safe if he stays in the attic with k-9. You will be needed elsewhere, but be wary, if you choose the wrong path, it may end in your death. Remember the warp star the day it comes.

Rose

Dear Martha Jones,

You've never met me, but your entire stay with the Doctor you felt as if you were living in my shadow. I wouldn't blame you for hating me, but I want to thank you for being there for him, for holding him back, for healing him. I want to repay that debt, but before I do, I'm going to tell you something. There is something coming, be ready. You will have your part to play, the final option. You will survive and you will find a future, the two companions the Doctor forgot. He knows much of why, it is the same reason he ignored you. All I ask is you give him a chance, he's my best friend, a good man with an even better heart. I wish you all the best! Oh, and probably don't tell the Doctor I told you your future.

Rose Tyler

Dear Captain Jack,

God I missed you! I'll see you soon, when the stars go out. You will play the greatest role in this. Mostly because I'm telling you exactly what you told me I need to. You're going to need the scarf and Martha. You're also going to need to die. I realize you can't die permanently. That's the point. The main point of this is the enemy your fighting has me right now and when it comes time for you to arrive, I'm going to need your help.

Rosie

Doctor,

I love you, I can't tell you what's coming. I'm a second out of sync. There's a suprise coming, a memory you need to see. I love you. Bad Wolf.

Love,

Rose Tyler

They all tucked their letters away, now worried. Martha and Mickey wore small smiles and Sarah Jane seemed relieved. Donna looked confused and the Doctor was smiling softly. Jack seemed to be the only concerned one, but no one else noticed. They all returned to their lives normal lives, but the words Bad Wolf began following all of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Warning Signs

The day after the Doctor had left, Jack saw Bad Wolf again. This time it worried him. It had been written in the steam on his bathroom mirror. He nearly slipped in his shock. He took a quick picture of it and decided to start tracking the words. He devoted every spare second he could to the project, sometimes driving his team batty, but it was worth it. He had an entire file dedicated to Bad Wolf, but then it stopped. The name suddenly vanished and that worried him even more. He added the file to the archives in their system and then covered it up. As much as he trusted his team, he wanted them to leave Bad Wolf alone. Bad Wolf was personal, even more than the Doctor or his companions had been. Bad Wolf made him who he was, and he supposed he felt protective of her.

Sarah Jane came to a dead stop outside the store and turned. There in the window was an ad, but the words that caught her attention, were Bad Wolf. She continued on walking back to her car. Luke was reading a book when she got home. She took one look at the title and nearly had a heart attack. The book he was reading was called Bad Wolf. The words jumped out at her from everywhere. They were everywhere she went, even in her bedroom. And then abruptly, they stopped. She didn't see them everywhere, it was as if they'd stopped following her.

Mickey had gotten a ride back to London with Martha and she had offered him the guest room. He'd used it until he could access his old bank account. He was soon in his own flat. He'd gone to work for UNIT with Martha. They'd all been fascinated to meet another of the Doctor's former companions. Mickey had a lot more technical experience with alien equipment and was good with computers, so they were happy to have him. He saw Martha every now and then. They both got assigned to work on a project together and were staying late. The screens all went black before filling with two words, Bad Wolf. Both had frozen in shock. Then for the first time ever, there was a voice.

"Hello, hello? Is anyone there? Please. Can you help me? I don't know where I am. I don't know who I am. Please, is anyone there?" They turned to look at each other in shock. The message played simutaneously for Jack and Sarah Jane. All were in a state of shock, Martha and Mickey almost considered calling the others. Sarah Jane beat them to it.

"Hello?" Mickey answered.

"Mickey Smith?"

"And Martha's here, did you by chance just get a voice message?" Sarah Jane was silent.

"We should assume Jack got it as well then."

"Do you have any idea…"

"No." Mickey answered. "Jack would be the one to ask, he was there the first time it happened."

"First time what happened?" Martha asked.

"Bad Wolf."

"So what do we do besides talk to Jack?"

"We wait." Mickey said.

It was the same the following day. Another message and another each day after.

"If anyone can hear me, please, I'm trapped. I'm a prisoner here and I don't know why."

"They won't tell me why they hurt me, why they torture me. They want answers, answers I don't have. It hurts what they do. The first time they saw me, they promised to kill me. Why aren't I dead?"

"They brought me to their creator, a man who isn't a man at all. He terrifies me. He called me a child of Gallifrey. I don't understand what he wants, what he means."

"He said he pulled me from a war. He said I am the mate of his enemy. I don't understand, what war? What enemy? What does he mean, mate?"

"He was happy today, absolutely ecstatic and I didn't know why. And then I felt it moving. I'm with child, a child of his enemy. He doesn't mean well for either of us. I have to escape this place."

"I know you can hear me, please, if you can help me, if you know someone who can, please help me. And if you can't, warn him please, warn him. Tell him the darkness is coming, the stars are going out, one-by-one. The dimensions are collapsing. Time itself is disentegrating. Warn him before it's too late."

And then the messages stopped. They tried to find a way to reach the Doctor, but were unable to. Something was blocking them, blocking their calls to the Doctor and so he went unwarned. The message was sent in the middle of the night to only Jack. It was different. It didn't come from any computer or even his vortex manipulator. The voice was in his head. It was echoing in his mind. The voice was different, powerful and yet so weak.

"You are a child of the vortex and so I ask you this favor. I am time itself and my daughter is in danger. She requires your protection. She carries a gift, one more precious to the last Time Lord than anything else. It is you I chose to be her protector, it is the reason I gave you immortality. You unlike so many others see it's value as both a gift and a curse. I beg of you to keep her close, keep her alive until the Time Lord can save her again. Will you help me?" Jack didn't hesitate.

"What can I do?"

"My daughter is the daughter of time, prisoner of the ravagers of time and space. When the time comes, I will send you to her. The Time Lord must not know until the right moment or she will die. Her death will impact your future as well as the universe's for the gift you will be granted will not exist otherwise."

"I understand." Jack thought.

"Thank you Jack Harkness." The voice said and was gone.

Jack woke and readied himself for the day, not realizing how close disaster was. He saw the words "Bad Wolf" no less than fifteen times before he warned the others. Martha was in New York and Mickey was out on an expedition. Sarah Jane heeded his warning and kept Luke home from school. And then the earth shifted. The day turned to night and hell descended on Earth.

"EXTER-MIN-ATE!" Crackled throughout the feeds in Torchwood three. Jack paled.

"Daleks." He whispered and he knew, this was the one enemy he couldn't fight. This was the only enemy he had no chance of protecting his team from. And that terrified him more than anything he had ever faced before.


	4. Chapter 4: Rose

"He loves you Rose Tyler." Her mum said in her ear. All she could think about was the pain in her head. Her mum wasn't even supposed to be here today, not at Torchwood. The key around Rose's neck flashed a brillant gold. Rose gasped as golden energy poured from her mouth. Pete Tyler and Mickey had reached her. They dragged her into his office close by. Rose just whimpered in pain. Her head felt like it was burning. Her heartbeat was too loud in her ears. All of the sudden the pain intensified, and then blackness took /

Jackie was suprisingly calm while Mickey and Pete panicked. Mickey paused seeing Jackie as calm as she was while doctors rushed around Rose.

"Jackie?" Jackie looked up, face completely calm.

"It's him."

"Him? The Doctor?" Mickey asked in shock. Jackie nodded.

"Sit down, I need to tell you something." She told Mickey of her conversations about Rose, about how much that man had loved her.

"That wasn't it though. Three months ago, in the other world, a past him visited with a message from the future. He told me this would happen. He said that Bad Wolf was no longer Dormant, that Rose was changing. The Time Lords of past would come for her."

"That's his message!? That's rubbish!" They all stood around Rose's hospital bed.

The heart monitor was echoing oddly. Jackie, Mickey, Pete and even Jake visited her often enough. The monitor showed her heartbeat beginning to double. It was the night after this development that the sound of a Tardis echoed through her room. Jackie sat up as the door opened and an unfamiliar woman stepped out. Her Tardis looked like a wardrobe. Jackie looked sadly at the woman.

"Who are you?"

"Amy."

"Are you here for her?" Jackie asked, indicating Rose. Amy nodded slowly. Two men shuffled out from behind her and began unhooking Rose. Jackie moved back to let them pick up her daughter.

"Keep her safe." Jackie whispered as Amy turned to shut the door. The woman paused and nodded to Jackie and then Rose was gone.

"Did you find it?" The man asked gruffly as Amiliana entered. She nodded stiffly and the man sighed.

"What was it?"

"A girl, but the claim of a Time Lord is all over her mind."

"Which Time Lord?"

"Who else, the Doctor. There's something else though, her body is thrumming with vortex energy."

"She isn't dead?" He asked in surprise. Amy gave him a small smile.

"The girl is morphing into a Time Lady to accommodate the vortex, it is making her capable of holding the energy and wielding it without consequence."

"When the conversion is complete, give her everything she needs to know and then we send her to his current form." Amy nodded and went to stabilize the girl. It was two earth weeks before she woke up, completely balanced. The girl's body was normal, but the gold of the vortex shone in her pupils, a shifting swirling energy.

"Where am I?" She asked Amy. Amy smiled softly.

"Easy, you're on Gallifrey, we're in the prime universe."

"What?! That's not possible!"

"I'm afraid it is. You're stuck too, this is the Time War, you're locked inside." Rose looked around and then her gaze sharpened on Amiliana.

"You gave me memories... and knowledge."

"We did. They were things you needed to know, will need to know."

"Why?"

"I saw your memories. He is the last of us, will be the last. I have told no one else, but you must survive this war. You must get back to him. He needs you.

Rose Tyler, we are sending you to his current self. He will keep you safe. It is the only way you will make it through the war. Stay in his Tardis, only she can shield you from the Moment." Rose looked confused. A shrill alarm rang. Amy looked startled.

"Lady Arkytior. He will be here soon. Do you wish me to tell him?" Rose thought and nodded slowly. Amy left her alone to dress herself.

The War Doctor was climbling from his Tardis, looking furious. He was still dressed in his uniform. He was general and in full Oncoming Storm mode. Amiliana cut off his rampage in an instant. She slapped him across the face.

"Don't even start with me Doctor! I've got a terrified confused child here covered in your mental signature!" He looked startled.

"That is…no, that's not possible."

"Your future self did that and now it's your responsibility to get her through this war unharmed."

"Mine…" Rose peeked her head out the doorway of her room. She looked nervous. When he saw her, when he caught her scent, his shoulders dropped significantly, his eyes brightened some.

"Hello there." He said in Gallifreyan.

"Hi." She said in English, her accent distictly british. Amy turned and saw Rose.

"You ready?" She asked the girl softly. She nodded barely, clearly uneasy.

"I'm the general, you are?" He asked the girl. Her eyes sharpened.

"You're the Doctor." His eyes widened.

"How did you…"

"Your eyes." She whispered. "They're his eyes." He moved forward, ignoring Amy and the way the girl pressed herself against the wall. She was scared, but she knew his future selves.

"Who are you?"

"Rose." The name nearly made him wince. He reached up slowly and she turned her head to the side.

"Don't do that. I'm not gonna hurt you, promise." She met his eyes timidly. He put a palm against her cheek.

"Where am I, why aren't I with you?"

"I got trapped and…you couldn't…you couldn't get to me."

"But I loved you."

"You burned up a sun…to…to…to say goodbye." She was crying now and he couldn't help but fold her in his arms. She clung to him and he held her closer. Amy nodded to him and ducked out. When he'd calmed her, he took her onboard the Tardis. The Tardis hummed happily and the girl hugged one of the coral struts. The Tardis brightened and a fuzzy blanket appeared on the jumpseat. When he confronted Davros, the Dalek creator learned of Rose before he was swallowed by the nightmare child. Just before the end of the war, she vanished along with his memories of her. When the moment exploded, he screamed and so did she.

Davros created his entire race again and then the girl. They didn't understand her condition, that she was pregnant with the Doctor's child. They stole away human Doctors to find what was wrong with her, why she wouldn't move. They found her perplexing. Each unsuccessful Doctor was exterminated. And then they found Martha Jones. Martha was extrememly wary of the Daleks, she knew what they were capable of. The had cornered her in their attack and not bothered to cut the use of project indigo.

"You will fix it!" One shouted.

"Fix it? I'm a doctor, I fix people, sometimes aliens, not things." What she found was a girl with no memory besides her name. She was heavily pregnant and Martha could see the beginnings of birthing pains evident on her face. She went to the girl and she shied away.

"It's alright, I'm here to help. What is your name?"

"Rose."

"My name is Martha Jones, can I listen to your heart." The girl nodded warily. The second her stethescope touched the girl's chest, she heard the doubled heartbeat and then it was doubled again. Martha's eyes went wide. She had two hearts and so did her child.

"Alright, I know your memory is blocked, but I need some questions answered. I'm gonna give you a word, first thing that comes to mind, say it."

"Orange."

"Sky."

"Red."

"Grass."

"Friend."

"Mickey."

"Thief."

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Alien."

"Nestene."

"Fire."

"Run."

"Ice."

"Woman Wept."

"TARDIS."

"Home."

"Run."

"The Doctor" Martha smiled slowly. She knew Jack now and would bet that Mickey was Mickey Smith. '_The Doctor'_ made it clear she knew him too.

"Doctor."

"Companion."

"Companion."

"Me." She had a feeling she knew who this was.

"Rose Tyler."

"Me." This was the woman the Doctor loved. Martha knew if she had a chance, that it had to be done now.

"He loves you Rose Tyler." She gasped and clutched at Martha's arm. Almost immediately, she screamed. She was giving birth, now. She threatened the Daleks in order to get the supplies she needed. She told them that if Rose died, they wouldn't have a compliant Time Lord. They'd have the Oncoming Storm. It took hours for Rose to give birth to her child. When she did, Martha knew how imperative it was to get the child safe.

"Martha Jones, please. You knew the Doctor?"

"I traveled with him after you."

"I'm sorry. Please, can you do something for me, I need you to take her." The child Rose held was asleep. Rose had fed her and now she was quiet again.

"They'll kill her just to spite the Doctor. Please, take her to a woman called Sarah Jane Smith."

"What is her name?"

"Arkytior." Martha gathered the child, strapping her close to her body. She gave Rose a sad smile and focused hard on the address Rose had given her. She landed in someone's attic, startling the boy there. He immediately yelled for his mum. Sarah Jane Smith found Martha sitting on the floor, cradling an infant.

"Martha? Martha what happened?"

"I found Rose."

"Then who's…"

"This is the Doctor's daughter."

"The Doctor's…what?" She asked kneeling.

"Rose Tyler and the Doctor's daughter. She asked me to bring her daughter to you, to keep her safe. The Daleks will be here any minute. Things must play out and I can't keep the child safe."

"Luke can look after her." Sarah Jane said, just as the sound they feared crackled over the radios.

"EXTERMINATE!"


	5. Chapter 5: Forever

Luke knew enough to take care of the baby he held now. He promised to keep her safe. Just in case, Martha went back for her mother. Francine was happy to help with the infant while the others began to plan and figure out what needed to be done to stop the Daleks. Martha left to do something else, something she knew she had to do. It wasn't pleasant or even right, but it had to be done. For hours people had been killed and taken. She couldn't wait anymore. Francine was situated in the attic with Luke, K-9 and Arkytior. Sarah was getting ready to leave when one of the screens blurred and a familiar girl appeared. She looked a little different. She looked exhausted to Sarah Jane.

"Rose."

"Sarah Jane, did Martha find you?" She asked quickly.

"Yes."

"I don't have much time, they're going to figure out the baby isn't here soon. I know how to get a message to the Doctor, problem is, I need a subwave network to do it. Harriet Jones has control of one, if you could get her to send the power to me, I can get the Doctor to Earth, from there you'll have to make your way to the crucible."

"I'll call her."

"No need." Harriet said, having heard what Rose said. She had already brought up the connection to the Doctor's former companions. Rose closed her eyes. Her face was scrunched up with concentration. She sighed finally, face relaxing. She muttered something about stupid time lords and then nodded.

"He's here, in the Medusa Cascade. He should be at earth soon. Don't tell him about me, he can't know, not yet." Her face faded from view. Sarah Jane sighed and left her house. Mickey was close behind. He saved Sarah Jane and they watched as a Tardis containing the Doctor, Donna and Jack was taken to the crucible. They both surrendered to the Daleks.

They had all been taken into the vault when it happened. The Tardis materialized and the door opened. Donna practically dove out of the Tardis. Gold light shot past her, filtering into the room. It seemed to wrap around the humans there. The Doctor watched as it swirled around someone. It was dark in that cornered. The gold revealed to him who it was. He couldn't help it, he slammed his hands against the barrier, desperate to reach her. She lay unmoving on the floor. The gold light touched her and sunk into her skin. Her eyes opened and she glowed gold.

"Thrice the Daleks live, but their empire must die. I am the Bad Wolf and I end the Time War. No more Daleks will be allowed to survive in any universe. They all will come to dust." The light shot out, destroying all the Daleks and Davros. The prisons collapsed and the Doctor rushed to his precious pink and yellow girl. She sighed, exhausted as he lifted her up into his arms, cradling her. He buried his face in her hair, breath hitching.

"Rose, Rose Tyler." The others were all shocked by his behavior. She lifted her hand, cupping the Doctor's cheek.

"My Doctor." He smiled bitterly.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine, but there are 27 planets out there who need to be sent home." He looked about to disagree with her. "I'll be fine Doctor. If you don't believe me, I'm sure Jack will be happy to assist you. The Doctor nodded to Jack and he took Rose.

"Hey Rosie."

"Hello Jack." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"So what's new?" He asked cheekily, clearly his normal self again. She laughed at him and told him about her adventures in the parallel world. And then when the Doctor was nearly done, she added something else.

"Got sucked back into the prime universe." The Doctor turned so fast, Jack thought he might have whiplash.

"What?"

"Landed in the middle of the Time War. I traveled with you Doctor. Did the entire war, had to. You wouldn't let me stay anywhere else, even with your brother." The Doctor's jaw dropped in shock.

"You met my brother?"

"And your mother, and…Susan." She said the last name softly. The Doctor seemed sad for a moment before he smiled softly again.

"Rose Tyler, you are impossible." She gave him her grin.

"That's my favorite word Doctor. Kinda like fantastic and Allonsy." He grinned at her in amusement as Earth vanished to return to the solar system. Jack sighed as the Doctor reached for Rose. She squirmed and Jack set her down. She was shaky for a moment, but stood firm. She hugged Mickey first and then saw Sarah Jane and Martha. Rose hugged Sarah Jane tightly.

"It's so good to see you Sarah Jane, it's been a long while. Sarah Jane nodded to her and smiled. Rose went to Martha with a michievious grin. She leaned forward and both cracked grins. Rose vanished with Jack's vortex manipulator. She reappeared wrapped in a blanket.

"Sorry Sarah Jane, I needed to borrow a blanket. Martha I took your mum home real quick and I checked in on Luke and your team Jack. Everyone's alive and unharmed. And I went to find someone else. Thank you Martha for everything." Martha gave her a sweet smile.

"Of course." The Doctor looked confused and mystified by the turn of events.

"Jack, do you have my scarf?" He handed it to her. Martha turned to help her and then Rose turned back, still hiding what she held.

"I wrote a letter to your companions Doctor, about a gift that was more precious to you than anything else in the universe. It's not what you might expect."

"Rose." The Doctor warned.

"Come here Doctor, my gift is two fold." He did and she took one of his hands pressing it to her chest. It took a moment, but his eyes widened.

"Rose! You're a…you have…" she smiled gently at him.

"Doctor, I'd like you to meet someone. This is your daughter, Arkytior." He had his arms held out, as Martha had arranged them. Rose settled the infant into his arms. They could all see the Doctor crying, but he didn't seem to care.

"I know we can't replace your people or the friends you lost, but we'll always be there, as family." Rose said. The Doctor settled his daughter in one arm and pulled Rose to him. She smiled up at him hesitantly. He gave her a truly happy smile, it was soft, but so utterly full of emotion, Rose nearly gasped. He bent, pressing his face into her neck, inhaling before looking at her again.

"Rose Tyler, I have done nothing to deserve you, nothing to earn even an ounce of your love. In fact I found myself wondering if there's something wrong with you. Right now I couldn't care less. I love you Rose Tyler, forever." He leaned down, unconcerned with his audience and kissed her. She kissed him back until they were both breathless and then she leaned back to press her forehead to the Doctor's.

"Forever Doctor, I'll stay with you forever."


End file.
